


Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Cyberverse

by TheEmotionAngel42



Series: Transformers and Pretty Cure crossovers [1]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse, スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア | Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
Genre: Gen, more characters will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: When Bumblebee and Hikaru meet for the first time, their lives will change forever. And now, during the summer break. The two must embark on a mission to find the Autobots and the Star Princess Pens with the help of their old and new friends, Windblade, Lala, and Prunce. But as they do, Hikaru and Lala must find out what happened and protect Fuwa before the Decepticons find her.





	1. Fractured Part 1

It was warm and sunny that day in the town of Mihoshi. Everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping as the clouds moved through the clear sky. Inside a house unlike the others was home to a young girl by the name of Hoshina Hikaru.

The young girl was looking out through a window as she looked at all the wonders outside with a bright smile on her face.

The girl had magenta hair in a twin tails style with pink irises. She wore a hot pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She also wore light blue overalls over the top with a white belt with stars patches on the knees of the overalls.

The young girl kept looking out her window. Then she heard her dad calling her from downstairs. She smiled widely and runs out of the room.

She runs downstairs to see her dad, Hoshina Youichi, there in his hiking outfit smiling at her brightly. Her mom, Hoshina Terumi, was standing next to him.

"You ready for today Hikaru?!" Her dad asked with compassion.

"Yeah!" Hikaru nodded. Her mom placed Hikaru's backpack around her and placed a sunhat over her head. She tugged the backpack.

"Let's go then!" Hikaru's dad takes her hand and walks towards the door.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Grandma! Bye, Grandpa!" Hikaru said as she and her dad walked by them.

"Bye!" They said back before the door was closed.

Hikari looks up at her dad with a twinkle in her eyes. "What are we looking for today, Dad?"

He smiled at her and the two walked off into the forest. "Today, I had just found out that there were sightings of the large creature we've heard about lurking in this very forest. And maybe, just maybe, it could be a very large alien."

"Really?!" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, so we're gonna explore to see if it were true then we would be the first to discover it!" Her dad grinned.

"Twincool!~" Hikaru's eyes glittered with stars at that.

So the two adventured further into the forest, looking for the creature in question. They searched high and low through the trees, bushes, and rivers. But no such luck was found.

Noon had rolled in and the two stopped by a lake to take a break. The two sat on the grass as they drank their water.

Hikaru sighed in relief to finally have something cold after a while of looking around the forest. Just as she was about to take another gulp, she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

Hikaru looks up at her dad. "Dad, can I go over there?" She pointed over at her right where she saw it. Her father thought about this, then nodded.

"Sure, just don't wander off to far." He said. Hikaru nodded and walks off.

Hikaru wanders through and sees something in a bush. She walks over towards it and sees a large footprint behind it.

"Twincool!~" Hikaru awed as she walked out of the bush. "There's a footprint! It must've belonged to the creature!"

She walks towards it and takes in the sight with such awe and amazement. Hikaru tries to look more and she walks towards the other side of the footprint.

But She didn't know that there was a cliff behind her to realize it. She was just about to walk over when she sipped her footing on a tree root.

She squealed and fear stroke her. Everything was starting to become very slow, her eyes were wide open. She felt so scared and feared for her life.

She fell over the cliff, she quickly closed her eyes and expect the worst. But it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She gasped in awe at the one who caught her in time.

The figure before her was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. It was very tall, he was yellow and black stripes with little horns on the sides of his head. He looked like he was apart of a car to her for some reason.

But the thing that captivated her was his eyes. They were cyan and they were staring her with the look on his grey face with such worry and fear in them.

Then she realized something, she saw that was near the cliff and the tall figure had kneed down and caught her in time with his large hand. Hikaru was filled with so many questions to ask this figure.

The figure saw that she was okay he sighed in relief and brought her back onto the grass and away from the cliff. Once Hikaru's feet touched the ground she looks up at it.

The figure took a few steps away from her if she was frightened by him, but that was not the case.

Hikaru looks at the figure and walks over towards it and it takes another step back. Hikaru just smiles up at it with such interest.

"I'm Hoshina Hikaru!" Hikaru smiled. The figure looked surprised by Hikaru for some reason. Hikaru tilted her head at that, why was he so surprised at her?

"What's your name?" She asked. The figure stares at her. Then he started to make some weird beeping sounds. Hikaru looked at him confused.

"Um..." She just couldn't understand what he was saying as the figure kept on making these sounds.

The figure seemed to get that she wasn't understanding what he had said. The figure slumped his shoulders and had a sad frown on his face.

Hikaru frowned at that. She didn't like seeing someone with a frown on their face when they're sad. She thought she said something wrong that upset him.

"I'm sorry." The figure looks down and sees Hikaru looking down at the ground with the same sad face. He felt bad for her.

Suddenly he felt something touch his ped, he looks down to see Hikaru hugging it with her small arms. This had caught the figure off guard by this.

"It's okay if you can't talk," She smiles up at him before letting go of him. "It's start over."

The figure tilted his head. "My name is Hoshina Hikaru, but you can call me Hikaru." She said.

He nodded at that, Hikaru smiled brighten at that. "So what's your name?"

The figure thought for a moment. Then he just shrugged his shoulders. Hikaru tilted her head to the side at that.

"You... don't know?" She got a shrug again. "You don't remember your name?" This time he nodded. Hikaru 'oh' in understanding. She hummed and she tries to think of what name for him.

Hikaru looked back at the figure, he did have a yellow to him. And the black stripes...

Hikaru snapped her fingers. "I got it!" The figure looks at her with curiosity. "You're name is gonna be 'Bumblebee'!"

This made him look at her, her innocents were so cute and amusing to him. He had felt something inside himself, something missing, something longing.

He smiled at her happily. Then he tried something, he looked at her and did something unexpected.

...

...

~ _Bumblebee!_ ~

Hikaru gasped when she hears her voice from Bumblebee. "You-you spoke!"

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before realization hit him and he jolted up in surprise.

~... _spoke!_ ~

Hikaru looks up at Bumblebee with such excitement in her eyes. "Twincool!~"

~ _Twincool!_ ~ Bumblebee grinned and was glowing with happiness and excitement like Hikaru was.

Then Hikaru takes Bumblebees finger and starts dragging him through the forest. Bumblebee was looking at her confused by this as he let her drag him.

"I'm gonna show you to dad!" Hikaru exclaimed.

She sees her dad standing there the same place she last saw him and sees him with a worried look.

"Dad!" Her dad quickly turns to see Hikaru there.

"Hikaru!" Her dad gasped before sighing in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Yup, and I brought someone here to meet you," Hikaru pulls Bumblebee from the trees. Her dad looks up at Bumblebee, his eyes grew wider at the sight of him. "Dad, meet Bumblebee."

Her dad didn't say anything Bumblebee thought he had scared him, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Twincool!~" Her dad's eyes were glowing with excitement up at him. "A real alien!"

Huh, so that's where Hikaru gets it from.

Bumblebee felt a little uncomfortable when the man pulled out something with a piece of glass at the top of a stick and starts inspecting Bumblebee while Hikaru was next to him with a warm, comforting smile.

He can tell that he and Hikaru were gonna be such good friends.

* * *

A few years had gone by since that day and Hikaru's family has kept Bumblebee a secret and had gotten along with him very well. Hikaru has never been happier. As the years go by the two had a strong bond with each other.

As of now, it was late at night. Everyone was asleep. Except for Hikaru of course, she was looking out her window as she was drawing on her book. She looks out on her telescope as she looks at the stars and where they were on this fine night.

"I see, I see," She mumbles as she looks at the stars before she draws them on a page of her book. "Yeah, yeah."

"Here, and here..." She adds two more stars on the page. Hikaru looks back in her telescope. "now. What constellation shall we draw today?"

Just then, a shooting star flew over the sky, Hikaru's eyes widen at the sight of it. "Hey, a shooting star!"

Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. She sees a small mouse creature with such cute eyes was what she imagined.

"That's it!" She said. Hikaru began to draw in her book. "This goes here, and like this..." She connected the stars with her pencil and nodded every time she had gotten it right.

"There we go!" She said finishing the last line of connecting. "My new constellation is ready!"

She picks up the book and admires it. "It's super cute, so Twincool!" Hikaru hugs the book close to her chest as she squeals. "All thanks to that shooting star, I can't wait to show Bee this!"

She sighs and falls back to her pillows and places the book down. "What should I call it?" A moment after she said that, she noticed a glow lighting up. She looks up and gasps when she saw her book was floating. Hikaru was aweing at what she's seeing and saw the page was glowing.

"The picture is glowing?" Hikaru stares as her picture was glowing and it formed a star. And then, the picture she drew came to life. She stares at them in awe but didn't get a chance and the two bumped into each other.

She looks back at the small domestic creature before her with shock and confusion. "T-The constellation..."

The creature squealed with joy and floated around the room while Hikaru stood there in shock and confusion.

"The constellation came flying at me?" She said. Then, her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Twincool!~"

She grabs the creature and looks at her with excitement and interest. "What? What? What are you? You're _so_ adorable!"

Hikaru squealed as she hugged the creature and it squealed as well. Then it got out of her arms and starts spinning around Hikaru, this made her curious when the creature landed on her head.

Then something unexpected happened. The rings around its ears began to glow, it looks up and squeals and a suddenly some star symbols were appearing on her ceiling.

"Huh? What's going on?" Then suddenly, a star portal appeared. Hikaru looked awe at the sight of it. Hikaru felt herself floating and was shocked to find herself flying up towards it. She tried to swim herself down but the portal sucked her and the creature in and it was gone afterward.

Hikaru screams as she and the creature were taken through the portal, she sees a light from the end and closed her eyes when the light grew brighter.

Once the light died down she opened her eyes and gasped. She had a grin on her face as she was flying over a colorful galaxy with so many different planets around her as the little creature was still sitting on her head.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Hikaru squealed as she looks at the planets around her and the stars above her. "Am I in space?"

"It's strange..." She thought out loud. "I can breathe."

"So pretty." Hikaru was in awe at the planet that reminded her of the ocean. "Twincool!~"

But then when she looks over the planet, she sees something that was darker from the rest. "What is that?"

Her eyes were filled with curiosity when her eyes were sight with the planet. It was much like it reminded her of Earth when she looked at it. Only it seemed to be made of metal. It was lit with cyan lights, but she saw that they were dim and was dimming by the minute.

Then, everything went black.

Hikaru opened her eyes and sat up. She was in her room again. But, she was in that space-like place before. She wondered how she got here.

"A dream? Aww..." She sighed as she layed back down and closed her eyes. Not a second later, she heard a squeal in front of her. Hikaru opened her eyes and yelped when she saw the same creature has appeared in front of her.

"It's real!" She exclaimed. The creature squealed and she nuzzled her. This made Hikaru surprised by this. Then she placed her hand on her head. The creature looks back up at her and she tilted her head.

"You're cute..." Hikaru smiled and the creature smiled back. Then she heard a call from downstairs.

"Hikaru! You better get ready, you have a summer trip with Bumblebee remember!"

Hikaru gasped and quickly stood and makes a dash to the closet. "I almost forgot!"

She looks through her closet and quickly changes, the creature looks at her confused before Hikaru was in her normal clothing and dashes towards the door. But then she stopped and looks back at the creature who was still sitting on her bed.

"Oh, yeah," She walks on over to the creature. "you should come too!"

The creature made a squeal in response. "I guess I could take that as a yes!" Hikaru takes her bag and places the stuff for the trip inside before turning to the creature. "Here, you can hide in here until I can introduce you to him!"

The creature tilted her head before floating towards the bag and went inside. Once she was sure the creature was fine and was ready, Hikaru rushes down her stairs.

"Good morning!" She greeted her grandfather as she runs in place. Her grandfather looks up from his newspaper before looking back down and muttered a 'good morning' to her.

"Hikaru," Hikaru looks to see her mom there by the hall. "aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Can't mom, I gotta meet Bee outside! We've planned this trip for a _long_ time and I wouldn't want to miss it!"

Her mom chuckled at that and so she handed her a large to her. "Well then, here. You will need your lunch, I've packed quite a lot for the trip."

Hikaru brightens at that. "Thanks, mom!" She takes the bag and runs towards the door with her mom behind her. When Hikaru opened the door her smile grew wider. She sees her friend Bumblebee in his car form waiting.

~ _Com' on!... Let's get this show on the road!_ ~ Bumblebee said through his radio. Hikaru giggled and runs over to him.

"Alright!" She cheered as she walks over to the driver seat. Her mom walks towards the driver seat window and looks at the radio.

"Now, Bee. Please don't get into any trouble alright? I want to be sure you two don't start making trouble while your out." She said.

~ _You got it!_ ~ Bumblebee replied. Hikaru's mom smiled at that and takes a step back.

"Make sure you two have fun."

"We will!" And with that, Bumblebee drove off. Hikaru's mom watched them until she could not see them anymore. She sighed and walks back inside, she walks towards the kitchen and makes some food. And on the table, her father in law, Hoshina Harukichi, was sitting there while reading the newspaper.

"That there machine is rubbing too much on Hikaru," He mumbled.

"Oh don't be silly, Harukichi," He turns to see his wife, Hoshina Youko, walking over to the table with a flower vase in her hands and placed it on the table.

"Hikaru just likes being around Bumblebee is all," She says. "after all. He is a machine that's alive with a big heart. I'm sure they will do fine."

Harukichi huffed at that. "Yeah? Well, I hope so, the last thing I want is for the two of them to be causing trouble."

Terumi walks over to them with plates of food for them. "I'm sure they will be fine. After all, what could go wrong with them?"

* * *

Hikaru and the creature screamed with joy as Bumblebee drove faster. He drove through the desert at high speed and then did a car flipped which had made Hikaru and the creature cheer with excitement.

"This is awesome!" Hikaru cried out as Bumblebee drove through the canyon and onto the road. Hikaru looks out the window and sees a sign there.

"Hey bee, let's take a break." She said. Bumblebee stopped at the sign and parked. Hikaru walked out of the car with the creature on her head and her bag over her shoulder. Bumblebee transformed back and sat down.

Hikaru takes an umbrella from her bag and moves it to the right and placed down the blanket. She sits down and begins to take out a box from the bag and opens it.

"I skipped breakfast, but," Hikaru then holds out a delicious glazed donut with a star-shaped hole in the middle. "hooray, a donut!"

The creature squeals and was staring intently at the donut. Hikaru tilted her head and moves the donut but the creature quickly turns towards it. She turns it the other way but still eyeing the donut. So she went back and forth, and back and forth. And once again, still eyeing the donut.

~ _So cute!_ ~ Bumblebee cooed as he watched the little fluffy creature watching the donut. Hikaru chuckled.

"You want some?" SHe asked the creature. It squealed with joy. Hikaru smiled at that. She spits her donut in two and offers the other haft to the creature. "There you go."

The creature giggled and takes it. "Dawnuts!" And then takes a bite.

"You like it?" She asked.

The creature smiles with happiness. "It's gweat!"

Bumblebee looks at the creature with such curious. ~ _So...where'd you find this little one?_ ~

Hikaru looks up at Bumblebee. "Well, I found her while I was star gazing last night," She looks back at the creature as it was enjoying the donut. Then, she places a hand on its head and it nuzzles it as it purrs.

"Fuwa, Fuwa," It purred.

Hikaru tilted her head at that. "'Fluffy'? Should I call you Fuwa?"

~ _The...fluffy...Fuwa!_ ~ Bumblebee proclaimed. The creature, Fuwa, squealed and circled Bumblebee hugged his face. ~ _So cute!_ ~

"Oh, I know!" Hikaru clapped her hands and started to write on her book. "I'm going to call this, Constellation Fuwa!"

Hikaru looks at Fuwa and Bumblebee. "Isn't it nice?" The two nodded. "I want to make it a beautiful book full of things I love."

Bumblebee looked with such curiosity as Hikaru flipped through the pages. He was always curious about them, but he liked the drawings of the constellations that she made. It made him feel safe and relaxed that she was relaxed. He couldn't have asked more.

"Oh, right! I gotta draw the space scene I saw yesterday!" Bumblebee looked at her confused but he didn't ask her.

An hour has past and Hikaru was laying on her stomach as she was drawing. Bumblebee was still sitting down as he watches Fuwa looking at three little fuffy flowers on the edge of the cliff.

~ _Dandelion!_ ~ Bumblebee said. Fuwa looks up at him curiously. Bumblebee walks over to her. He points at the flowers she was looking at.

~ _Dandelion!_ ~ He repeats.

"Daadeilo?" Fuwa asked.

~ _Try... blowing it!_ ~ He insisted. Fuwa looks back at the dandelions and blew on them. She gasped and watched as the little white seeds flys around with such glead.

Bumblebee smiled at her as he watches her chasing the seeds. Just as he was about to sit back and relax, a voice suddenly came into his mind.

_..._

_Bumblebee is that you?_

...

Bumblebee jumped back at the sudden voice. Fuwa looks up at him.

"Bee, are you okay?" Bumblebee turns to see Hikaru looking up at him with a worried look.

~ _Something... really weird... happened there!_ ~ Bumblebee says holding his head in confusion.

Fuwa looks up suddenly, she hears something from above her. Fuwa's face lit up. She gasped and she squirms as she closed her eyes.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hikaru looked confused as Fuwa's rings glowed once again like before, but to Bumblebee he was more or less confused.

"She's doing that thing from yesterday!" Hikaru exclaimed.

~ _Nani?! (What?!)_ ~

Fuwa squealed as she creates another warp portal the same as Hikaru remember. "There it is!" Then, something flew out of the portal. Hikaru and Bumblebee look up to see a plane came out of the portal.

It flew down as the three moved back. The plane landed with no worries. Hikaru looked at it in awe.

"A plane?" Hikaru thought out loud in confusion. Then the plane opened the top and two people walked out of it. Hikaru nervously smiles at what is happening.

"No way..." Hikaru looked up when she saw the plane transformed as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bumblebee couldn't two for he was staring at the one that had transformed the same way as he did.

And with nothing else to say, the two screamed out.

"ALIE _NS?!_ ~


	2. Fractured Part 2

_"A plane?" Hikaru thought out loud in confusion. Then the plane opened the top and two people walked out of it. Hikaru nervously smiles at what is happening._

_"No way..." Hikaru looked up when she saw the plane transformed as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bumblebee couldn't two for he was staring at the one that had transformed the same way as he did._

_And with nothing else to say, the two screamed out._

_"ALIENS?!~_

* * *

Hikaru and Bumblebee stared at them as the three walked over to them. Now Hikaru sees them.

The tall robot was a woman with red armor on his arms and shoulders and chest and blue streaks. Her head was the style like the ones for when you prepare a tea ceremony. But what caught Hikaru off guard is her eyes.

Her eyes were the same as Bumblebees.

"Bumblebee!" The tall woman and a jellyfish alien said at the same time when they saw Bumblebee.

~ _Heya!_ ~ Bumblebee waved as he and Hikaru looked at them confused.

"I can't believe it! It is you!" The jellyfish fly towards him.

"Lun, lun lun lun?" The girl with dark turquoise with pale blue and pink highlights asked the tall woman.

"Yeah, I thought Ratchet fixed his voice box too," She said walking toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "well, it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

~ _Hanging out, having fun, hanging around with friends_ ~ Bumblebee replied.

"Friends?" Windblade and the jellyfish both said. Bumblebee turned to Hikaru and the others did too. And when they saw her, they freaked out.

"Scrap!"

"Oh no! An earthling saw us!"

"Lun lun lun!"

Hikaru's eyes sparkled at the sight of them. "Twincool!~" She runs up to them as they step back from her. "You are aliens!"

Hikaru points at the girl her antennae dangling from them with small golden yellow orbs at the end. "What are these? Antennas? How cute!~"

"S-she's not afraid of us?!" The jellyfish exclaimed. He jolted back when Hikaru looked at him.

"I love constellations, space, and aliens! Cryptids and occult stuff too, oh..." She said. Hikaru looks up at the tall woman and walks over to her but she was stepping away from her. "also, how do you know Bumblebee? Are you two somehow related or the same type of aliens?"

The jellyfish froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, the human isn't scared at them one bit, and second, now they had to deal with this. Then the girl looks behind the two and was surprised to see Fuwa there.

"Lun! Lun, lunlun, lunlun!" She yelled as she pointed at her. The jellyfish looked and his jaw dropped.

"There she is!" The jellyfish exclaimed. Bumblebee looked at Fuwa then to each other in confusion.

"Lulun! Lululu lun!" The girl tells Hikaru. But she looked at her still confused. To which the jellyfish looks and sees that she didn't understand her.

"She's saying we lost her while Windblade and the others were fighting off the Decepticons," He explained to her. Hikaru looks back at Fuwa as she was floating next to Bumblebee. "we were so worried about her after all this time."

Hikaru thinks about this as Fuwa flew on Bumblebee's head. "I think I called her here," She said, pulling out her book and flipping to the page where it shows a constellation of Fuwa.

"This picture came into my mind," Hikaru showed the picture to the group as they looked at it. "so I think I summoned Fuwa here, like with a magic circle."

The jellyfish laughed at this explanation, he thought it was crazy. "'Magic circle?' That's ridiculous," Then, he got confused at something as the girl tilted her head. "um, who's Fuwa?"

Hikaru and Bumblebee gave them closed-eyed smiles as Hikaru spoke. "It's her name!"

"Fuwa!" Fuwa smiled.

This made him shocked about. "You can't just make up names like that!" The jellyfish yelled at her.

"She does have a name," The tall woman said. Hikaru looks up at her.

"Really?" Hikaru asked her. The tall woman nodded at that.

"Yes," The jellyfish then jumps up on her shoulder and smiled with pride. "her name is Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink!" He proudly said.

Hikaru and Bumblebee blinked at that. "Wow, that's long. Fuwa is fine!"

"WWHHHAAA!" The jellyfish shouts in confusion and shock. This, however, makes the two females of the other group giggled and chuckled, liking the face he had. Hikaru and Bumblebee smiled at that.

Hikaru walks over to them and stops in front of them. "I'm Hikaru, Hoshina Hikaru." She said, pointing to herself.

The girl looked at her confused, but she smiled and points at herself as well. "Lala." She looks up at the other tall woman and she knees down and looks at her.

"I'm Windblade." She introduced herself, smiling.

Hikaru smiled at that. "Those are cute names." She complimented.

The jellyfish jumps off Windblade's shoulder and stood in front of her. "And I am Prunce, you see." He winked at Hikaru.

"And that name not so much..." She sweats dropped. Windblade chuckled at that before she stood up and looks at Bumblebee with a serious look.

"Now that introductions are done," Windblade said, before facing Bumblebee. "what I want to know is; what are you doing here, on Earth?"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow and puts his hands on his hips. ~ _What are you doing here?_ ~

Now Windblade can work with this. "The same thing you're doing," She starts. "we're searching for the Pretty Cures, and Spegasus Pulalan-"

"Fuwa!" Fuwa squealed out. Windblade sighed.

"-and 'Fuwa'," She corrected herself.

~ _Pretty Cure... Fuwa_ ~ Bumblebee tilted his helm as he used his radio recording to say about his confusion.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Windblade said impatiently.

~ _Are they superheroes?!_ ~ Bumblebee said.

"What? No, their-"

~ _Are they... warriors?!_ ~

"No, Bee yo-"

~ _Are they-_ ~

"Bumblebee stop!" Windblade shouted, frustrated by this sparklingish act she thinks he's playing. Bumblebee stopped, Hikaru and Lala stood there most surprised by this.

"Do you know where the Autobots are? The Star Princesses? Do you even remember Cybertron? " She shouted out.

~ _Uhhh... no?... maybe? ... What do you think_ ~ Bumblebee shrugged. Windblade sighed at this before an idea came into her mind.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. Bumblebee thought for a moment, then he smiled at her and then pointed at Hikaru. Windblade looked back at Bumblebee confused as to what he meant.

Hikaru blinked at this for a moment, then her eyes lit up in understanding. She smiled back at him before facing Windblade. "I think he's trying to say that he found me a long time ago, he didn't really remember his name so I thought of the first thing that came to mind, Bumblebee." She explained to her. Windblade sighed at that, she was confused by this more or less but she knew that she had to have a clear helm in his situation.

"Well, we really need to figure this out," Windblade said.

Fuwa looks around as the femme talked with Lala standing next to Hikaru and Prunce now at Windblades side, then Fuwa thought she had seen something in the sky a minute ago. She looked at the sky again and looked closely, she saw a little dot came into view.

Hikaru looks over at Fuwa before she sees something in the distance. "Hey what's that?" She asked. Windblade turns around and Bumblebee, Lala, and Prunce looked over and then the dot became into view and they saw that it was a blue jet with red outlines flying towards them.

"A fighting jet? What's it doing here?" Hikaru wondered.

~ _Is that a friend?_ ~ Bumblebee asked Windblade.

"No friends of mine transforms into that." She replied. Right after she side that, the jet transformed into a mech and he went towards Fuwa but Windblade blocked him and she was sent back.

"Windblade! Oyo!" Both Prunce and Lala cried. Windblade went on her knees as she looked back at the mech and growled, and the mech growled back. The mech then raced towards the group but Windblade opened up her back to reveal her winds and she pulled out a sword. She swings at him but the mech kicked her back, Windblade swings more but the mech kept dodging until the mech kicked her stomach and she was pulled back.

"Oh, no!" Hikaru said with her eyes widen in fright.

"You can do it, Windblade!" Prunce said.

Windblade and the mech rushed at each other but the mech had punched her back and she landed on her aft and had her sword land a far from her. She tried to grab it but the mech was running towards her so she stood up and held her servos up.

The mech lunged at her with a punch but she dodged and managed to elbow him in the faceplates. The mech didn't take that lightly and punched her in the faceplates too and Windblade kicked him and the mech stumbles a bit before he pushed her which sent her tumbling down and hits on her side.

"Windblade!" Her friends cried in shock.

Windblade tried to get up but she was too weak to get up. Then, the mech turned to them and the group froze. He grinned evilly and walks towards them. The group took a step back and Bumblebee held his arm in front of them as the mech was a few feet away from them.

"Just hand the creature over, scout. It will make things easier." The mech said. Bumblebee narrowed his optics, Lala growled and steps in front of the mech with her arms out and shouts. "Lulu! Lu lu lu lu!"

The mech growled back at her and he raised his fist. Lala braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She hears a gasp from Hikaru and Prunce. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Bumblebee holding the mech's fist.

~ _Don't... hurt her_ ~ He said harshly at the mech.

The mech looks back at him in surprise but he snarled and flung him off and he rolls until he lands right next to the edge. Windblade gasped when she saw the mech take her sword and walks over to Bumblebee so she tried to stand but she couldn't as Lala and the others were right by her.

The mech held the sword high and ran towards him. "Bumblebee!" Windblade and Hikaru cried as Fuwa hugged Hikaru's chest as she was held tightly. Bumblebee looks over at Thundercracker, then a quick flash had occurred to him.

_A flash... A zap..._

Bumblebee quickly got to his peds. He held his arm out and Hikaru was shocked to see him transforming his servo into a stinger-like weapon made out of an energy of sort. It was quick but she could see it in time, Windblade did as well while Lala and Prunce thought it was too quick to see.

A quick as a flash, Bumblebee zapped the mech behind him and he was neutralized. Windblade sighed in relief as Prunce pulls out a little ball and it transforms into a little saucer and he rides on it as he helps Windblade up with Lala.

She watches as Hikaru runs over towards Bumblebee and hugs his ped. Windblade got to her peds and brushed off any dirt as Bumblebee walks over to the group with Hikaru next to her. She looks at Bumblebee as he admires the weapon he carried.

"Well, at least you remember your stinger," Windblade said as she placed her servos on her hips. Bumblebee stares at the stingers in awe as he swings at it.

"Amazing!" Hikaru squealed as she stares at the stingers with excitement.

The mech meanwhile struggled to break free. Then, he broke free suddenly and stumbles on his feet. He looks around frantically until his optics layed on the group. He narrowed his optics and runs towards them. The group saw him coming and Windblade stepped in front of them.

"Back off Thundercracker!" She growled and used her molded fans to send a burst of wind towards Thundercracker which flew him off his peds and released the sword, Thundercracker stumbles as he stood over the edge of the cliff. Windblade ran up to him quickly and kicked him in the stomach and he fell off the cliff. Windblade held her servo up and caught her sword without looking.

Everyone behind her was surprised by the display before them. Hikaru grinned with amazement as her eyes lit up like fireworks from Windblade's performance. "Twincool~!" She said as she and the others walk over to her. But Windblade wasn't as happy as everyone was, Lala could see that by the look on her face-plate.

"Thundercracker can't have gone here all by himself." Said Prunce as he floated next to Windblade.

"You're right Prunce," Windblade says as she puts her sword away. "if there's one seeker, there may be more." She looks over at them. "We need to go, I have an idea that may help us but first we have someplace safe."

Windblade jumped into the air and transformed into a red jet. Bumblebee did the same and transformed into his yellow car form. Once he finished, Hikaru and Fuwa went inside of him while Lala and Prunce went inside of Windblade. And then the group headed off at high speed through the desert.

As they were driving or flying, Hikaru started to ask her own questions to Windblade. "So... what are these Decepticons?"

"Decepticons? You've never heard of them? Bumblebee didn't tell you?" She said in denial.

"Bee has amnesia remember." Said Hikaru.

"Right, right," Windblade mumbled before she answered. "never trust a Decepticon."

"Why?"

"Well... they're deceptive." Replied Windblade. Then, she sees something in her scans. "wait... over there. Solid rock makes for a good cover." The two drive over to the cannons. Windblade lands down and lets Lala and Prunce out before she transforms.

"Lala, you and I are gonna see if there are any Decepticons nearby, Prunce, you ." She said to them before she pulls up a tracker and looks over it. Lala did the same thing with her AI, while the two did that, Bumblebee rolls in and pulls up a few feet from them. Bumblebee opens the doors and Hikaru jumps out with Fuwa flying up next to her as Bumblebee transforms behind them.

"That was awesome! I can't wait when we go home!" Hikaru says excitedly, Fuwa giggles at that. Then, she sees a mine over at the large rock so she flew over to it. She looks at the darkness inside. Hikaru noticed this and walks over to her with Bumblebee behind her.

"It's just an empty hole guys," Windblade mumbled as she worked.

"It's a mine, Windblade," Hikaru corrected her as she watches Fuwa floating towards the entrance.

"Fuwa?" Fuwa asked. Bumblebee shook his helm.

~ _Not safe to go in_ ~ He tells her. Fuwa looks up at him with interest. ~ _Hikaru... told me that_ ~

"Oooh!" Fuwa said with glee. Then, Windblade turned off her scanner once she didn't pick up anything. She looks over at Lala.

"Have you found anything?" She asked her. Lala looked up at her and shook her head.

"Lulun lun." Replied her. Windblade sighed at this, she was getting nothing out of this. She could afford to spend the time wasted, she has to do this to locate the Autobots and find the legendary warriors of the universe before the Decepticons find out about Fuwa.

"I have to make this quick," She says to her. Prunce saw this and he was unsure of the idea that Windblade had in mind, he was worried about the consequences if Windblade wasn't too careful.

"Uh Windblade, maybe you shouldn't do this," He says to her, a bit unsure. "it's been vorns and it could do something to-"

"I know what I'm doing Prunce, trust me," Windblade told him.

"But Wind-"

"Trust me." Windblade cut him off. Prunce frown at this, but he obeyed, knowing Windblade might still do it either way. And without the right things, there will be no telling what Windblade's ability could do to her or Bumblebee. Windblade sees that Prunce complied she knows that she was looking out for her but she needs to do this here and now.

She walks over towards Bumblebee and his human friend, Hikaru, and Fuwa who were all sitting down on the ground and were looking over at the constellations from Hikaru's book. The three looked over at her curiously.

Windblade knelt down in front of them. "Bumblebee, Hikaru, please. I need you to listen carefully," Both of them were confused, Hikaru didn't know what Windblade was gonna say. But she had a feeling this was gonna get sad very fast.

"we've known each other for a very long time," Windblade tells Bumblebee. She places her servo over her spark as she smiled sadly at him. "we're good friends. Don't you remember any of that?"

Hikaru's eyes widen in shock after hearing that, she couldn't believe it. Windblade was Bumblebee's friend back then, and a really close friend if she was searching and concerned about him this whole time. Hikaru always wonders about Bumblebee's origins about his kind and his amnesia, she wanted to spend time with him as much as she could with him.

Hikaru looks at Bumblebee, he pondered as he thought and thought. But he couldn't remember where he had seen this Windblade before. He has been around Hikaru for a long while but even with her, he couldn't place a finger on it.

He gave Windblade an unsure shrug. ~ _No... sorry_ ~

Windblade sighed as she pinched her nose impatiently. "Oh, Primus help me..." He muttered to herself, sho she'll have to go with plan B then. "okay, I want to try something."

"We bots record everything we experienced, it's all in our memory files," She explains to them. "Bumblebee's files might be a little scrambled."

"So what do you think will help him remember?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to enter his mind using this," Windblade pulls out a big pair of scissors from behind her. Hikaru, Fuwa, and Bumblebee screamed in terror at the sight of them.

Windblade jumped back in surprise before she looks at her servo and realized what she was holding. "Oops, no that's not right, sorry," She chuckled before she switched them with the transline she's gonna use. Hikaru sighed in relief before looking up at Windblade calmly as she walks in front of Bumblebee. Windblade connects the line behind Bumblebee's neck cable.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hikaru asked, unsure about what Windblade was doing.

"I've done before," Windblade told her. Hikaru just gives her a strange look as she connects the other line to hers. "it won't hurt him a bit."

Fuwa looks over at the two Autobots curiously, she saw Windblade closing her eyes and she was concentrating. Then, the symbols over her eyes began to glow while Bumblebee was confused as to what is happening. Then, she felt a strange aura around herself and Windblade as she looks at her.

Windblade concentrated long and hard as images were popping inside her processor. She gasped from a jolting shock before she finds herself in Bumblebee's mind. It was really wide with multiple polygon screens all around herself.

But what frightened her was there was a lot of screens that were disconnected and were now nothing but blanks. Some screens were on, but they were mostly not connected to what she wanted. There were so many things that were presented in front of her as an image of the Decepticon leader Megatron was moving towards her. She was so frightened by the sight.

Outside of the mind, something was going wrong. Sparks were coming from both ends as the two bots were grunting in pain. Hikaru was frightened by the sight in front of her as Prunce tries to disconnect the cables.

"Lun lulun lun!" Lala says frankly as Prunce tries to pull.

"I'm trying!" He shouted as he tugs again. Fuwa was scared at this too as Hikaru was pulling her close to her chest, then she felt a strong energy approaching and she squeezed her eyes shut and she yelled in fright.

"What's doing on?!" Hikaru yelled in fear before she heard a scream of pain and turns her attention to see Windblade down on her knees as she clutches her helm in pain. Lala and Prunce backed away from her in terror before the two ran back.

"We gotta hide!" Prunce yelled as Lala was behind him. Hikaru quickly followed them as they ran to reach a rock. She was haft way there when she tripped on a rock while she ran, she yelped as Fuwa was thrown off and she rolled back.

"Lun!" Lala shouted and picked up Fuwa, she tried to run back to get Hikaru but Prunce pulls her behind the rock.

Hikaru quickly sits up and tries to stand but she the scrape on her knee from the impact. She turns around to see if Bumblebee was gonna be alright, but she was sent back by some sort of wave of energy. She felt that energy and electricity running through herself before she fell and became unconscious. The energy wave knocked Bumblebee back and he hit the wall hard and was knocked out. Lala and Prunce braced themselves as Fuwa was held protectively in Lala's arms. Windblade was then fell.

Lala and Prunce looked over the rock and looked around to make sure if the wave was gone, then they raced towards the three on the ground. Lala went over to Hikaru as she placed Fuwa down. Prunce flew towards Bumblebee and Windblade, checking if the two of them had fried their processors.

"Lun lun?" Lala asked Prunce with concern.

"They're gonna be alright, they're just unconscious," Prunce sighed before he turned his attention to Hikaru and he flew towards her.

Lala looks up at him with worry. "Lun lu lun lun?"

Prunce looks over at Hikaru. "I have to see what that blast wave does to humans," He tells her as he tacks a scanner from his saucer and starts scanning her.

"~Fuwa..." Fuwa was worried for Hikaru as she floats next to her face and nuzzled it.

But that blast of energy wasn't the only thing that they had to worry about. Elsewhere, Thundercracker had come back and was flying in the sky through the cannons, but he wasn't alone. Flying right beside him was a purple jet just like him.

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
